the storm
by kylenna
Summary: this is about roz, a princess from another plant,who with her brother alex now live on earth with thier "aunt sam carter" one day something goes wrong and the stargate sends her to hogwarts.oc/oliver wo
1. prolouge

so i decided to go back and edit some things. it is the same story,just changed some things. hope y'all enjoy!!!!!

disclaimer: i wish i did,but i don't own any of stargate or hp characters

Prologue:

The Storm

_Hmm let's see: Laptop; Check!,Zune and charger; Check!, Notebook and Pencils; Check!, and of course books to read; Check!_. I looked at my list, then at the stuff on my bed and saw nothing missing. I stuffed everything into my bag and then did the same routine with my battle gear. I guess your wondering why I am packing all this stuff, especially the battle gear?

So let's start from the beginning!

First of, my name is Rosalind (Roz for short) Adams. I am thirteen years old and live in Colorado Springs, Colorado. I live with my aunt Lieutenant Colonial Samantha Carter and I also have a twenty-one year old brother Alex, but he lives in a different house with his wife Cassie. My brother and I are actually not from earth, believe it or not? We are actually from a planet called Candoria and our parents are the rulers. Which means that Alex and I are prince and princess of our people. When I was five our planet was invaded by the Goa'uld. Our entire kingdom went into hiding and our parents sent my brother, who was thirteen at the time, and I through the Stargate. For our safety, we have been living with an old friend of our mother's.

Now the reason I'm packing all this stuff is because my brother and I are going on a training mission off world. I'm really excited, but also nervous at the same time. But I want to do this because I want to become a warrior someday and join the SGC (Stargate Command).

"Hey Roz! Get your butt down here or I am leaving without you!" That would be Alex.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I picked up my stuff and took one last look around my room.

_Looks like_ _got everything. _

_Did you remember your brain?_ My brother's voice, laced with sarcasm, came into my head. Oh I forgot to mention one thing, my brother and I are telepathic and telekinetic. Everyone from our planet has those powers. Lately though, I have been noticeing other strage things happening for 's been happening me the last two years,things I can't explain. I was about to make a retort, but thought against it, for now at least. I saw that I had everything that I needed and left my room. I came down the stairs and saw my brother standing impatiently by the front door.

"Took ya long enough kid!" he said, a faint smile on his face. I looked around.

"Is Cassie with you?"

"Of course. She wouldn't miss seeing us off. She is waiting in the car." He replied. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes." I said, "including my brain." I added using the same amount of sarcasm he had used to get back at him for earlier. He gave me an evil look, then went and picked up one of my bags. I took the other and fallowed him out the door. I then closed and locked it behind us and walked out to my brother's car. As I was walking to the car, I heard the distant rumble of thunder and when I looked up at the sky, I saw that dark clouds were rolling in.

"Praise the saints! That we are going to be deep under Cheyanne Mountain to leave through the Stargate!" I remarked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter because we are deep underground. Lightning can't hit us doofus!" he retorted. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then slipped into the backseat of the car. During the drive, we all talked about the mission, while a steady drizzle started to fall outside. For some reason I felt like something bad was going to happen during our mission. I tried to ignore the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. Soon we arrived at Cheyanne Mountain, the headquarters for the SGC, and once we got passed security, we headed to the briefing room to meet up with Aunt Sam. There we were to finish our preparations for the mission. Dr. Daniel Jackson, The Jafa Teal'c, Colonial Cameron Mitchall, and General Hank Landry joined us shortly.

The General was the first to address my brother and I.

"I wish you both the best of luck on P3X-208 and hope that your mission will be successful." Next Daniel, Colonial Mitchall, Teal'c, and finally Auntie Sam addressed us.

"I will miss you both very much and I hope that you will look out for each other." She gave us both a hug. Alex broke off to have some last time minute time with his wife. I took out my laptop and went over some last minute things on it. I suddenly felt someone standing next to me.

"Don't forget to write about anything interesting artifacts for me." Said a male voice while looking at my journal.

"Don't worry Danny boy I won't forget." I said turning towards him.

"Hey, I'm only asking it as a favor since you are interested in that kind of stuff as well. You don't really have to do it." He said with a touch of humor in his voice.

"Really?"

"No!"

"You really need to work on your sarcasm."

"You really need..." General Landry signaling us to go to the gate room cut him off. We all left the briefing room and headed down to the gate room. In the gate room the gate was already activated and it was finally time for us to go. As my brother and I were walking to the ramp, I got that strange feeling again.

"Alex are you sure that this mission will not be dangerous?"

"If I knew that this mission would be dangerous, then I wouldn't have decided to take you with me."

"I guess you're right. It 's just that I have this weird feeling about this mission."

"Don't worry, I will protect you if there is any danger." He told me reassuringly. We reached the ramp and turned towards the others. Auntie Sam gave us both one last hug.

"Promise me that you will both be safe?"

"We promise, but don't worry so much about us. Just worry about the Goa'uld and the Ori." I told her.

"Ready kid?" my brother asked me.

"I guessed so." I answered.

"Then off you go!" The general said. We started walking up the ramp and reached the gate.

"I will go first, then you will immediately fallow me." My brother told me.

"Right. That sounds like a good plan." He turned to me, gave me a reassuring smile, and went through the gate. Next was my turn. I turned to take one last look at the people who had become my earth family. They waved good-bye to me and I did the same. I took a deep breath and walked through the gate. As I was I was passing through the gate, I heard a loud bang fallowed a blinding light. I heard someone yell something, but it was too late. I had a brief moment of panic and then, darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Welcome To Hogwarts!

"What a perfect morning, eh Fang?" asked Hagrid, the half-giant groundskeeper for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The big dog was sniffing the ground, looking for something to chase or eat. They were by the giant lake with the school in the background and it was still early enough that you could see mist rising up from the lake because it was late july, the humidity was there. Suddenly Fang let out a loud bark and bounded towards the edge of the lake.

"Fang get back here!" Hagrid shouted. When he saw his dog stop and sniff at the ground, he decided to go over and see what had gotten the beast so interested at that spot. Hagrid walked to where Fang, who was now sitting patiently waiting for his master to come, was.

"How many times have I told you to never run away from me like that? If Filch ever found out he…" he stopped when he looked down at what Fang was now nudging with his nose.

"Blimy! It's a girl!" He exclaimed. Next to the girl laid a sword on a broken belt and two bags. Hagrid pushed Fang out of the way and crouched down to get a closer look at the inert form. At first he thought she was dead, but suddenly he heard a groan escape from her lips.

"Go back to the house!" he commanded to the dog, " I am going to take her to Madame Pompfrey." Fang turned and bounded back to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid picked up the still from, including her stuff, and headed towards the castle.

_**Meanwhile at the SGC…**_

"What do you mean she never made it!?" shouted Daniel.

"I mean that she never came through the gate. I waited for her, but she never came." Replied Alex.

"That's right the computer only showed one person making it to the planet." Sam told the General.

"So where is Roz?"

"She could be anywhere sir. There are thousands, even millions of possibilities out there."

"I know Lieutenant Colonial, but it is worth a try." Replied Landry.

"Yeah Aunt Sam. I can see if anyone on this planet can help."

"Alright. Let's do that then, but I'm not making any promises."

_**Meanwhile at Hogwarts…**_

My first thought when I woke up was 'Ow my Frelling head!', then I looked around and thought, "Where the Frell am I?" I guess I said that last thought out loud because this lady rushed over to my beside.

"So, you finally woke up. We thought you would never wake up."

"We?" it was then that I realized that there was someone else in the room, besides the lady and I. Next to my bedside was an old man. He had kind blue eyes beneath half-moon glasses; and a long white beard and hair. I immediately knew I could trust him.

"I see that you have decided to wake up." The man said.

"Where am I?"

"You are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Okay. But I don' t belong here. I was supposed to be in…um…Ireland. Yeah I have no idea why I am here."

"I see. Well then when you get better, we will try and get you to your real destination." The man said. I gave him a look that basically said please believe me and I have a feeling that it did not work because Madame Pompfry and the man gave me a strange look. I decided to change the subject quickly before I got in too deep.

"Umm…who are you?" I asked the old man. The old man stood up and walked around the bed, clearly thinking of his response. _Is this man whacko or something?_ I thought.

"My name is: Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. And this is Minerva McGonagall my deputy headmistress." he told me. It was then that another lady came into my view. This one was a tall, black-haired lady in emerald green robes and she was wearing a witches hat like the ones that i see people wear all the time on Halloween.

"I see that you are okay." She said to me. She then turned to Dumbledore and wishpered something to him. Little did they know that I heard every word that they said because of the excellent hearing that us Candordians posses.

_"Whoever this girl is, I don't want her seeing the rest of this school. When she is strong enough I think that it is best that you bring her to your office and have the Ministry deal with her."_ Dumbledore turned to face me and then looked back at the witch and nodded. The witch turned to me and gave me this look that basically said I am on to you and then left. Dumbledore fallowed after her and then came back into the room after a minute. He went over to the nurse and talked to her for a few seconds and then came back to me.

"Well, uh.. i don't believe that you told me your name."

"Sorry, my bad! It's Rosalind Adams, but you can call me Roz."

"Well i believe that you shoulkd get some more rest and we will talk again in the morning." he gave me a reassuring smile and then left. The nurse came over and set down a cup on the table next to me.

"Here drink this and it will help you sleep better." she handed the cup to me and I immediately wrinkled my nose at the smell. The cup was filled with this green looking liquid and I really did not want to drink it. I turned to look at the woman and gave her this look of do I really have to drink this? And she nodded.

"Bottoms up!" and I drank the entire thing. The drink tasted like old socks and I felt like I was going to be sick. Then I felt my eyes getting heavy and I was soon fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Ministry Of Magic

" So have you had any luck?" Asked Sam. She was speaking to Alex, who was back on earth now.

"Not really, but they did say that there was an electrical disturbance when we connected to their planet."

" I do remember seeing the radio activity levels rising a little bit when we dialed out, but why did it only effect your sister and not you. I mean you did go first through the gate."

"You don't think that someone had this all planned out do you? Maybe they wanted to separate Roz and I" Alex told her. They both thought about it for a minute and then rushed off to find the general. They found general Landry in his office on the phone.

" Yes Mr. President, we have the situation under control. Yes sir, I will be sure to call you if anything changes. Okay sir, good-bye."

"So I am guessing that the President knows about Roz?" Alex asked.

"Yes he does, but he was not pressing for that many details, which is a good thing. What have you guys come up with?" Sam decided to answer him.

"Well we know that there definitely was radioactivity when Roz stepped through the gate and also the people of P3X-208 detected a high electrical current when the gate was dialed up." Alex then butted in,

"Yeah! And we also think that this was a deliberate attack on my sister and I. We think that they wanted us to be split up and I have a bad feeling that she might be in danger."

"Do you think that it was an inside job?" Landry asked.

"It could possibly be, but it might not. Alex and Roz are both royalty and are in hiding. Thus they have many enemies. It could be anyone at this point."

"True. This could be diplomatic or even Goa'uld or Ori based. At this point it's no telling what is going on." Landry put in.

"I just wish I knew where she was and that she was safe." Alex said. Little did he know what was going on with me right now.

_**Back At Hogwarts...**_

It took me about 2 more days to feel up to par to move around and that was when I was taken up to the headmaster's office by McGonagall. I got to see a little of of the school and it brought back memories of my old home on Candora because our castle looked the same. The walls were built of stone and looked to be very old. The one thing I did notice was that there were small hints that this place was different. Like I swear when we walked past this suit of armor, it moved and I thought I saw a ghost floating above me, but I might have imagined it. We went up several flights of stairs and I swear that I felt some of the stairs move and the paintings on the wall also seemed like they were real as well.

Soon we got to the sixth floor, I was counting, and we stopped in front of this stone gargoyle. McGonagall turned to it and said,

"Lemon Drop!" and with that the statue sprang to life and hopped to the other side as the wall behind him split in two. It was then that I saw the spiral staircase hidden behind the wall.

"Now that I wasn't expecting!" I exclaimed. She turned to me with a look that said 'I know' and motioned for to get on the stairs. Now when I think of stairs, I think climbing them, but instead the staircase moved upward like an escalator and as we stepped on to it the wall closed shut behind us. When it stopped moving, we were in front of a gleaming oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of griffin. She knocked on the door and it slowly opened. She told me to wait there and went in.  
"Bring her in." I heard Dumbledore say and McGonagall came back to get me. I hesitated at first, but finally I fallowed her. The room I stepped into was very neat and also big. It was a beautiful circular room that I noticed had some strange sounds. In the room were a number of strange circular objects that stood on spindle-legged tables and they were whirring and emitting puffs of smoke. On the walls were portraits of old men and women, who were probably old headmasters and headmistresses. Some of them looked like they were sleeping and others looked like they were awake. There also was a huge claw-footed desk, which Dumbledore was sitting behind and behind him was a shelf that had sitting on it a shabby, tattered wizard's hat.

It was also at that time, that I noticed there was one other person in the room besides the three of us. The man had rumpled gray hair and was wearing quite an interesting set of clothing: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and purple pointed boots. He also had a lime-green bowler hat under his arm.

"Ah I see that you are doing much better, than when I last saw you!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"I feel better too, but still confused of how I got here and why I am here." I said.

"Well hopefully we can solve this problem and keep all this a secret." said the strange man.

"Ah I forgot to introduce our guest. This is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!" the old wizard explained to me. I did a slight curtsy and muttered ' how do you do'. Dumbledore continued,

"He is here to help us with our little problem..."

"You trespassing on our school and of course you being a muggle and all, you really shouldn't even be here right now!" interjected the minister.

"A muggle?" Now I was really confused.

"It's what we call non-magical folk. You see, this school has a spell on it, so if a muggle passes it all they will see is something else and not the school." McGonagall explained to me.

"Okay? So then why am I here? I mean I wasn't even passing by here when I left the star..." I stopped short because I was about to reveal who I really was and also information about the Stargate program.

"'The Star' what?" Fudge prompted me. I hesitated, trying to find an excuse or story, anything that would not blow my cover. Sadly nothing came to my mind and after throughly thinking it over, I decided to tell them the truth. Taking a deep breath I began my story,

"First off my real name is Rosalind Emily Adams, Princess of Candoria. When I was little, my older brother and I left our home and came here to earth to go into hiding because our planet was at war with the one next to ours. We have been living with a friend of our mother's in Colorado. The person we are staying with is part of a program called the Stargate program and it is designed to explore other planets and galaxies using a thing called the Stargate.

"My brother and I were going on a training mission, when we went through the Stargate last. All I remember when I went through, was hearing a loud bang and feeling a weird type pf energy. Something must have gone wrong and well, I ended up here as you can tell. What I just told you must be kept a secret though because if anything was to leak out about the Stargate program, it could spell disaster for my aunt and all the others." I took a breath and looked around at the others in the room. I saw looks of shock and amazement. The silence was deafening and I was waiting for someone to say something. It was the minister who broke the silence first.

"Well this is definitely not what I was expecting. It does change everything including our decision on what we are going to do with you." With that he gestured to the others and they went into a somewhat huddle. I just stood there and hoped that I would make it back home in one piece. It seemed like forever, but soon they were done and all eyes were back on me. I suddenly felt nervous, but I hide it well with a complete look of confidence.

"Ms. Adams, we have decided that you are no threat to us, but we will be keeping you here until you have contacted your people or we have." I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at the headmaster and find out what was next. It looked like he was deep in conversation with the tall witch. Finally they stopped talking and turned to me.

"Well since you will be staying here, it means that you will attend classes here and become one of our students. And we could always..."

"But wait!"I interrupted,"I am not a witch, so how am I going to attend here if I can't do anything that y'all teach?" I impatiently waited for an answer, but I immediately got one.

"What I was about to say before you interrupted me was that, we can say that you are a transfer student from America. And as to the problem of you being a witch, well that is not one because you Miss Adams are indeed a witch."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A Change in My Life

After hearing that all I could do was stand there with this confused, yet dumb founded look on my face. Finally I was able to find my voice, but for some reason it came out all squeaky and high pitched.

"I beg your pardon, but did you just say that I am a witch?!"

"I believe I did. You see the things that you described: being telekinetic and telepathic. Also being able to come onto Hogwarts and see the school. Well those all are things that a witch or wizard can do. Plus have been doing things that you can't explain or get feelings you know no one else gets. So you must be a witch. I can also tell that you are on by just being around you." I still did not believe him, but then I thought about what he had said. Soon I realized that he was right and that I am a witch. Things have happened to me that I can never really explain and yet all this time I thought it was because of who I am and where I am from.

"So what now? Where do I go from here? I don't even know anything about witchcraft except what they say on TV, in books, and in the movies." I looked around to find someone that could help me with this and help me understand, but their faces were blank.

"Well let's see you are thirteen years old, is that correct?" I nodded, "then you will be in your third year. Now don't worry, we will just have to have you do extra lessons to catch up to everyone. For now you will stay at the Leaky Cauldron which is right near Diagon Alley, there you can buy your school supplies and get your wand. When the school year starts, you will be sorted into your house by Professor Flitwick in a chamber off the Great Hall and then join you House table after I introduce you to the school. So shall we get on then? We need to catch the Knight bus to get to our destination." With that my stuff suddenly appeared , but all of it was in a black trunk.

"Off to Hogsmede we go!!" said Dumbledore. Just him and I left the office and made our way to the front hall. Along the way, he explained the history of the school and where everything is, but it seemed like by the first day of school I would still get lost. When we finally made it to the entrance hall (that is what he called it) we were met by Hagrid, who was introduced as the grounds keeper of the school. All I saw was that he was huge and I mean **huge**!!! My brother is just over 6ft and this man was even taller. He had a big beard, but when I looked at his face, I saw kid eyes and a nice expression. I immediately knew that he was nice and that he was a friend and not a foe.

"Hagird will be the one escorting you to the Leaky Cauldron and then he will help you get your things for school. I will see you at the feast then." He then turned away and walked back up the stairs. The giant man picked up my trunk with ease and then turned to me with a smile and gestured me to fallow him.

"Well shall we be going then?" I fallowed him down the road and then after a short walk, we made it to this little village.

"This is Hogsmede. Since you are a third year you will will be able to visit here during the school year. There are some shops, a post office, and a couple places to eat and drink. There is also a house called the Shrieking Shack. Many students think that it is haunted. Ah there is our ride." he said. Just then I heard a long bang, and a big purple double-decker bus came into view.

"This is the knight bus. And I do warn you, the driver likes to drive fast so you better hold on tight." We boarded the bus and the driver asked us where we were going. Hagrid told him and we proceed to the row of chairs to sit down. There were a couple more people there, but for the most part the bus was empty. At first it seemed like a regular bus ride, but then I heard the bang again and I was thrown back and off my chair. The bus seem to be defying the laws of gravity and then we came to a sudden first I didn't notice the pub, but after taking a second look I saw what looked like a shabby pub. We went inside and it looked just as grubby and shabby as the outside. There were a few people in the bar, but if they had noticed us coming in they didn't act like it. An old looking man was behind the bar cleaning glasses.

"Hagrid! Haven't seen you here for a while. Come in for a drink?"

"Can't Tom, I have brought you that student that will be staying here for the rest of the summer." He indicated to me. Tom came over from behind the bar and proceed to lead us upstairs and to a hallway that had several doors that had room numbers on them. They stopped in front of room #4 and Tom opened the door. The room was just like a hotel room with a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a washroom. I looked out the window and just saw buildings. I turned to them and gave a look that I approved of the room.

"I guess I should show you Diagon Alley. That is where you will be buying your books and getting the things you need for school." I put my stuff down and grabbed my messenger bag. We walked back down to the bar and out a back door. We then were facing a plain brick wall. Hagrid took out the umbrella he was carrying and tapped some bricks in a certain way. The wall suddenly moved aside and a doorway came into view.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Ms. Adams!"

"Wow this is so cool!!!" I exclaimed. My adventure was just beginning.

_**Meanwhile at the SGC…**_

Alex let out a loud yawn as he walked to his aunt's office/lab. He walked in and saw her asleep with her head down on the table. He chuckled to himself and went to she if she had made any progress. He walked up and tried to be quiet, but he accidentally bumped into the desk knocking somethings over in the process. Sam lifted her head with a start and looked around with a confused look on her face. She ran her hand over her face and then looked at her watch.

"Morning Auntie!"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, I have to get back to work." she immediately started to look at the papers on the desk and take her computer out of "sleep mode".

"That's fine! You need your sleep. Why don't we go home and get some rest. The work will still be here in the morning."

"Yeah, but Roz wont." She told him looking sad. He put his arm around his shoulder and started leading her towards the door.

"Well you need your sleep. I don't think you getting sick is going to help her."

"Your right, let's go home and get some rest. I'll let the general know that we are going home." She made the call and then they went home, Alex decided to stay the night with Sam. The night went on and at sunrise a single brown, barn owl descended from the sky. The owl flew past several houses until it landed on one particular house. He started to tap in one window. Sam woke up to a light tapping at her bedroom window. At first she thought that it just a tree branch and tried to go back to sleep, but then she took a second look and saw an owl out side. She looked at her clock and then back at the owl with a confused look on her face. She went to the window and the owl indicated that he wanted the window opened. She did just that and the owl flew in.

"What the?" Sam exclaimed. The owl hooted and then came down to where she was and held out one of his feet. A parchment was attached to it. She removed the paper and the bird indicated he wanted something for his efforts. Sam had some crackers on her nightstand and so she gave him one. He took a look at it for a sec, out it in his mouth, and flew off.

"That was weird." She unraveled the parchment and started to read what it said.

_Dear Ms. Carter ,_

_I am sending this letter to inform you that your niece is in good hands and will be attending Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry., which I am the head master of. I believe that she was sent to us for a reason and thus she has agreed to stay. She seems to have potential in the magical world she will be able to contact you the same way I did. I also hope we will be able to meet soon._

_Sincerely,_

"Alex!! I think you need to come here and see this!" Alex came running into the room and saw his aunt holding the parchment.

"I found your sister. Read this." She handed the paper to him. He read it and reread it to make sure he was reading it right. A look of first disbelief and then surprise came over his face.

"Is this a prank? I mean my sister a witch, that can't be true."

"Unless the pranksters are using birds to deliver messages now, I think it is true."

"So my sister is a witch and attending a school for that. Something does not seem right. I mean how come it was discovered now and not when she was younger? And why was she sent there through the gate?"

"I think there are some answers that do need to be answered, but by this Dumbledore fellow. Let's see what happens and then go from there." Sam put the note where she could find it.

"Let's go tell the others what we found out and see what they suggest."

So they know where I am at least and now all I need to do is figure out how I got here and why I am. Hopefully these magical people can help me out and tell me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Magical World

The market, I guess it was some type of market, was huge. There were all these neat shops everywhere. Plus there were people dressed up in weird,but cool cloths. Then I realized something.

"Um Hagrid, I don't have any money. I have a feeling that these things that I need cost money."

"Don't worry, Dumbledore said that we can use the schools money to buy your things." Maybe going to this school wont be so bad. I never expected what I saw when we entered Gringotts, the wizarding bank. The building was amazing in itself. It was a huge white marble building. It actually reminded me of the white house in a way. We walked in and it looked even bigger inside. The first thing I noticed were the little men walking and sometimes running around.

"Those are Goblins, they run the bank. The bank is very hard to break in. the doors to the vaults are different and bad things happen to people if they don't have the key or the right touch." He led me up to the counter. We waited until the man saw us and he looked right at Hagrid.

"What is your business?" he sort of squeaked.

"I need to get into vault 450 to get money for this girl. It's Hogwart's business." he added quickly at the end. The man gave him a look then said in the squeaky voice,

"Present your key please?" he held out his hand. Hagrid took out this big thing of keys and preceded to look for the key.

"It's got to be here somewhere, I know it." I heard him say. He looked through the keys some more, finally after what seemed like he wouldn't find it he held up a little key with the number 450 on it. He handed it to the attendant and the little man jumped down and motioned us to fallow him. He led us to a little cart that looked like a mine cart.

"I hate this part." Hagrid said. I was about to ask why, when the cart started to move. We traveled down, going further and further underground. I felt like I was on a roller coaster. What seemed like we would never stopped, we finally did. The man jumped out and we fallowed. He inserted the key into the tiny hole on the vault and the door opened. There seemed to be a kind of glow emanating from the tiny room. I soon found the source. The vault contained piles of coins.

"This is the money that Dumbledore has given to you. The coins are as fallows: Galleon (he held up a gold coin),Sickle ( the silver coin), and Knut (a bronze one).There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle. You get it?"

"I think so. So now what?" He took out a little pouch and piled in a large amount of coins.

"Now we go get the things you are going to need for school." We fallowed the goblin out and rode the cart to the surface. The sun hurt my eyes when we got outside, but it felt good to be outside. I looked around and wondered what neat thing was going to happen next.

"Now lets go shopping. Let's get your robe first." He led me to a little shop with a sign over it: _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. We went in and the store looked like an ordinary clothing store, except for the robes hanging everywhere. A women came over to us. She had a tape measurer hanging around her neck.

"Hogwarts? "

"Yes, we need a uniform robe." Hagrid told her. I was taken to the back where I was put on a stool and measured. Madam Malkin disappeared for a second then came out with a black robe. It fit pretty well and besides the robe (including 2 others) I also got a hat and a winter cloak with silver fastenings. She told us to come back later to pick up the finished robes. We left the shop and Hagrid pulled out a piece of parchment that had a list of items on it. I looked at it and it contained the items we needed.

Supplies for

Uniform

1. Three set's of work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for everyday wear

3. one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Books

1. The monster book of monsters

Future

3. transfiguration

4. standard book of spells, grade three

5.a history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot

6. theory by Adalbert Waffling

Magical Herbs and Fungi by phyllida Spore

8. drafts and potions by arsenius jigger

9. Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander

10. The dark forces: a guide to self-protection by Quentin trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

She may also buy a owl OR cat OR a toad

The list just seemed to go on. I don't even think I had this many things for school back home. We decided to grab my books last and went on to Pottidge's Cauldron shop to buy my cauldron and yes I started thinking about that line from Macbeth:

"Double, double toil and trouble" I think I said it out loud because Hagrid gave me this weird look. I smiled back and looked the other way. Next we got my ingredients and supplies at the apothecary. We passed what looked like a pet store I remembered that they said I could get one. I decided that I wanted an owl cause they looked neat.

"Excuse me Hagrid. Could I get an owl?" I could see that he was thinking about it and then he nodded. For once since I found out that I was a witch, I was excited about it. We went into Eyelop's Owl Emporium and immediately I had to cover my ears because of the screeching from all the owls. We walked through a forest of cages and got to the counter. The man behind the counter looked at Hagrid, then at me.

"I wish to purchase an owl please." I told him.

"What type of owl would you like? We have many kinds." I looked around and saw owls ranging from big to small; brown to white; load to quiet. It took me a while, but then I saw him: he was a little ways in the back he was medium sized with a brown body, but I could see some spots on him too. What attracted me to him was his personality. He gave me a curious look and kept looking a me.

"I want that one!" I pointed to him. The shopkeeper gave me a look as if to say do you really want that one.

"Alright if you are really sure." He said with a sigh. He went to the cage and took it down. He brought it back to the counter and we paid. I also bought some treats and we were off to our next stop.

"So we only have your wand and your books left. Let's get your wand first." we walked to what looked like an old shop that ha peeling gold letters stating that it was Ollivander's Wand Shop. When we walked in I saw what kind of reminded me of a shoe store, with boxes on shelves everywhere. I thought at first that no one was there, but suddenly a little man came towards us holding a feather duster. I got a little nervous, but Hagrid pushed me forward.

"We are in need of a wand for this young lady here."

"Then you have come to the right place. Come forward so I may see your wand arm better" I was about to question him, but I guess I had to go alone with it. I went forward and he took out this ancient looking measuring tape and proceeded to measure my right arm. After he noted down some things on a pad, he walked to the shelves and pulled about half a dozen boxes from them. He opened one of the boxes and handed the wand to me.

"This is Elm, 11 1/4 inch, Veela Hair." I took it in my hand and felt nothing and nothing happened. He snatched it away and handed me another,

"Mahogany, 12", Dragon Heartstring, Firm." Again, nothing happened. We went through the entire six, then six more until I thought that I would never get a wand. Then he went and got a box from the very top shelf in the back corner. I thought I could feel something and I knew it might be the one.

"Oak, 11 inches, Phoenix Feather, Slightly Slender." He handed it to me and I felt a surge of power course through my body. Some sparks flew out of the end. Now I knew that this is the one. This is a big step to becoming a witch.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Broomsticks and Books

We left the wand shop, me still being in awe and went to our last stop: Flourish and Blotts. The place was sort of crowded, but it wasn't too bad. I felt like I was home cause I love books and I loved to spend all my time at the library at home. Hagrid went to look for someone who works there, so he could find my books. I decided to look around and see what type of books there were. I wondered around and found a section of discount books. I was looking at the shelves and found a section that caught my eye. It was a section of books on Muggles. I picked up a random book entitled: "Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles" I decided to flip through it and walk at the same time, bad idea. I ran right into someone. I heard a thud and saw that a pile of books, mine included, was on the ground in front of us.

"I guess walking and reading is not a good thing eh?" said a male voice. I looked up and in to a pair of nice green eyes with a touch of humor. At first I was speechless and I had no idea what to say, but eventually I regained my use of speech.

"Not really. Daniel can never do it. I mean this guy I know can never read and walk. He is hopeless!" I can't believe I started babbling! I am such a dork!! I looked up at him and he was giving me this weird look and I knew that I had blown it. I decided to change the subject.

"So are you going to Hogwarts? Cause I am. I am a third year this year."

"I am a fourth year there and keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in fact. My name is Oliver Wood by the way." I gave him a blank look cause I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I am guessing you had no idea what I just said?" I nodded shyly, feeling like an idiot.

" My name is Rosalind Adams and I am a transfer from the states, so I have never heard about any of that."

"Even Quidditch?" He seemed baffled. I nodded yes.

"What is it?"

"It's the sport that we play in the wizarding world. I thought you would know since you are a witch and all."

"Well I am a transfer from the states and we really aren't that big on Quidditch, we are bigger on hockey." It was his turn to give me a weird look. I giggled.

"Ah that explains it. Well I better go find my parents. I hope you get in sorted into my house. I will also explain more about our sport to you if you want."

"Sure, that would be cool. See you around I guess." He waved good-bye and left. I couldn't stop staring at him even after he had turned out of sight. I didn't even notice that Hagrid had come up near me and was talking to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think that we have everything that you need, let's get you back to the Leaky Cauldron. By the way are you going to pay for that book?" I was so busy talking to Oliver, that I forgotten that I wanted to buy this book. I went up and paid for the book, getting a weird look from the cashier, and left with Hagrid. We went back through the entrance and back to the pub.

"Well this is where I leave you. The term starts September first and here is the ticket for you to get on the Hogwarts Express. The train will arrive at platform 9 ¾ and leaves at ten. So don't be late. I might be seeing you again before the term starts. Enjoy your stay here and see you and a few weeks." With that he left and I went back up to my room. I decided to write home and see how things were going. I spent the better part of an hour writing down my adventure and now I understood why uncle Jack hated doing mission reports. When I was down I called to Meric and made sure that the letter was secure in his mouth.

"This needs to get to Colorado Springs, Colorado USA. Got it?" He nodded

_**A few weeks later in Colorado…**_

Sam was making her bed when she heard a tapping at her window, she turned around and saw that there was an owl with something in his mouth at her window. She opened it up and the owl flew in. the bird flew around for a bit, before settling on her bed post.

"This must be from that school that Roz is going to now." She took the letter from its mouth and it flew out the window again. She was about to open the letter when she decided to do something else. Sam picked up the phone and called Alex.

"Meet me at the SGC, I have something to show you." They chatted for a bit, then hung up. She made some more phone calls, got dressed quickly and drove to Cheyenne Mountain. She went strait to the conference room and waited for everyone to show up. Alex was the first then the others fallowed shortly, all looking puzzled about why they were having this meeting. Sam waited for everyone to quiet down before speaking.

"I gathered you all here because I received a letter today that might contain more information on what Roz is up to and where she is. As you all know she is going to be attending a wizarding school in Scotland somewhere and it is our duty as her family to find out why she is there. I thought if we all listened to this letter, then we can figure it out together." She opened the letter and was surprised to see that it was from her Niece and not the headmaster again. Clearing her throat, she read,

Dear Auntie and all,

How are you? I am fine, just a bit confused is all.

I miss Colorado so much, but I feel it is my duty to be here.

So far things are going well and I am enjoying myself.

Everything is so fascinating, but scary at the same time because it is all new to me.

But I am becoming accustomed to what and who I am.

The owl that I sent this letter with is mine and his name is Meric.

Isn't that cool? I mean we get to have an owl as a pet, but don't worry auntie he is well behaved.

I have met some people that I will be going to school with and they told me about the school.

It all sounds so neat and I can't wait to start school soon. I really hope I make it into Gryffindor,

That's one of the houses. They even have their own sport called Quidditch.

I can't wait to see all of you again and I hope everyone is well.

I still don't know why I was sent here, I hope that we can find out.

If you want to send a response, Meric will be around for a few days.

Just tell him to fly back to me. Love you all and be well.

With love,

Roz

Sam put down the letter and wait for every ones response. The room was silent for a moment, then Alex spoke.

"Well it looks like we have some work to do. At least we have some help from her. Shall we send a response?" He looked at the others and they nodded. They decided to all write something and send it together. The next day Sam went to look for Meric and found him sitting in the tree next to her room. She gave him the packet and told him to give it to Roz. As she watched the owl fly away and hoped that Roz was safe wherever she was.


	7. Chapter 7

so yeah, i kno it has been forever since i have put out a new chapter. life has been quite hetic and i kno it still will be. this is basicallhy a filler chapter,but i am trying to start introduceing more characters i go into more of Roz's past.

disclaimer: i do not own any of the hp characaters or anything from SG-1

Chapter 6:

The Dream

After a few weeks of not getting a response back from Denver, I was starting to worry that something happened to Meric. Day after day I was trying to find things to keep me busy while waiting for September 1st to come for the next part of my adventure. During the day I would explore the shops in Diagon Alley, esp. Flourish and Blotts, then sit down outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and read my new books, plus listen to my music. I also loved to people watch as well. I would also sometimes help Tom at the Leaky Cauldron. It was one sunny day in the middle of August that while sitting outside doing my normal people watching, this time it was a large family of all redheads, that I heard a familiar screech of an owl. I looked up and there was Meric with a packet in his beak. He landed on the table in front of me. I gave him an owl treat and he nipped my fingers in thanks, then flew off. I opened the packet and out fell a bunch of letters. I decided to go back to room and read all of them so no one by chance can read them over my shoulder. As I was walking back to the entrance for the Leaky Cauldron, I once again ran into someone. I looked up and it was one of the redheads, the oldest kid I think.

"I am so sorry! I have really got to start looking where I am going." I said blushing.

"It's okay. I sometimes do that too. My name is Charlie Weasley and I go to Hogwarts." He held his hand out and we shook hands.

"My name is Roz Adams. I am going there too! I am a transfer from America." I can tell that he is sizing me up and trying to figure out why I am even here" I decided to try and explain more, but not reveal who I really am.

"There was an exchange program with all of the Wizard schools and I got chosen to go to Hogwarts. I am really excited because I have never been to England." I add at the end with a smile that I know is forced.

"Well I hope that you will like it here. Hogwarts is a great school and I am sad that this is my last year, but there will still be five other Weasley's at the school after me." I swear my jaw dropped and the word "five?" came out as a squeak.

"Well there are six of us all together. My older brother Bill left two years ago. Then Percy is in his fifth year, the twins Fred and George are third years, Ron will be a first year next year, then after him Ginny." He ends looking proud as if they were his own.

"So do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I do, but not as many as you though. I have an older brother named Alex and he is married to my sister-in-law Cassie. But I make up in it from the people my Aunt works with her in the military."I could tell he was about to ask about that, when I saw this motherly looking women come rushing up, she had red hair so I immediately knew it was his mom.

"There you are Charlie! We were worried when you did not follow us into the store."

"I'm sorry mum, I bumped into Roz here and we got talking. She is a transfer student from the States." He said gesturing to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley. I have heard so much about your family from your son here." I told her.

"So I guess I will see you at school Roz." and with that we said our good-byes and I went back to my room to read my letters. When I got back to my room, I plopped on my bed and turned on my music using my laptop. Reading the letters made me homesick, but also determined to find out the purpose for me being here. My brother's letter was the best because he just found out that he is going to be a dad. I wish I had a phone to call him, but oh well. He also said that there has been no new developments in the search for our parents and the remaining people from our planet. Ever since Alex had come of age, he has with the help of the Stargate program looked for them. Hopefully we can find our people and we can see our parents again. Alex and I both know that they are still alive, or at least I do in my heart. But who knows right now, my main goal is to make it through school and figure out my mission with Hogwarts, plus who sent me here.

The rest of the summer flew by fast and sooner then I knew it, the night before leaving for school was here. I decided to write one final letter to the family before I left and let everyone know what I have been experiencing. I think I filled up around five pages and I still did not get everything in. I called Meric to me, who was out hunting, and attached the letter to his leg to send to Colorado. Then I set my alarm and went to bed.

That night I had the worst nightmare:

_ I was back on Candora and I realized that I was a little girl again. Alex and I were playing in front of the castle with some other children, when I see my mother come running up with a scared look on her face. It was then that we heard a terrible noise and realized that we were being invaded. _

"_Alex, Rosiland! Gather your things, we need to leave now!" she yelled as she was grabbing each of our arms. I think that is a game, but I can hear yelling and screaming. Also I can see other people running around and grabbing their children as well. My father meets us at the door holding two bundles, which I know belong to my brother and I. _

"_We must get the children through the gate and to our allies the people we know from earth." I can hear my father say to my mother. It is then that I look up in the sky and see a big ship and many little ships heading towards us. _

"_Come on children, we need to get going. This is no time to stand and look at the sky." My mother grabs Alex and my father picks me up. It is at this time that I am starting to feel very afraid and I know that I might never see my home again. We are now sprinting to the hill where I know the gate is located and hopefully our safety. I am thankful for my fathers strong arms around me and I can he is trying to no to worry me. I can hear my parents thoughts and I start to panic because it sounds like they are not coming with us. I could see the gate, a big stone and metal circle with ancient writing on it, the general of my fathers army was already dialing earth, I learned that later, and using the device that the people from earth gave us to identify that it is us coming through the gate._

_ My father put me down as we got to the gate. The final symbol was put into place and I saw the silver wormhole form. My parents had my brother and I walk up to the gate. I knew it was time to say goodbye._

"_Your father and I have thought of what to do if our planet was under attack and when the team from earth came to us, we knew of a perfect plan. You both are going to live the earth women Samantha Carter and we are going to go into hiding. I hope we can see each other again and we at least know that you will be safe." My mother gave us a big hug and I started to cry for them not to leave us._

"_Alex watch out for your sister and take of yourself. We will see again in the future. We know that you will both grow up to be wonderful people and will eventually come back here to take back your places." My father said to us. It was at this time that I ran and clung to my mother._

"_Please come with us! I don't want you to leave us!" Alex had to grab me and he hurled us through the gate._

I woke up with a start and cold sweat. I could still hear my screams and see my parents as we went through the gate and to our new lives. I don't remember the last time I had that dream, but I know that it must have meant something. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2am. I put my headphones on and fell back asleep.

hoped y'all liked it and i kno the next chapter will be awsome esp more interaction with wood and then. happy reading!


	8. Chapter 8

So yeah, sorry I have not updated in (checks calender) like 6 months,but since January my life has been quite well interesting to say the least. I have a new job now and even a new man (ex cheated on me and now he feels bad,but oh well lol) anyhoo here is the continuing adventures of Rosiland Adams. I'm writing chapter 8 as we speak and so I should be done soon, so glad training class is boring.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Stargate or Harry Potter characters or any songs by the awesome Motion City Soundtrack :( but I do own Roz and her brother :)

Chapter 7:

The Hogwarts Express

The next morning came to quickly for me and I was hoping the train ride to Hogwarts was going to be a long one cause I know that I was in need of more sleep. As I was packing, I rethought about the dream I had and what it might have meant. Mostly because I have not had the dream in a while, but I know that I usually get it on the anniversary of us coming to earth and that was three months ago. I decided that as soon as I could, I would write Alex about it and see what he thinks. After packing all of my things, it was time to leave and start the next leg of this strange journey.

I made my way downstairs and said good-bye to Tom and the other patrons that I had come to know while staying there. I was able to hail a taxi and made my way to Kings Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts express and to my new home for the next school year. As the taxi approached the station, I started getting more nervous and excited for the impending journey and train ride. The cab stopped in front of the station and opened the boot for me to grab my trunks. After everything was unloaded, I grabbed a cart and made my way to Platform 9 ¾. I approached where I needed to be and was very confused because I did not see the one I needed. Then I saw a familiar face of Charlie Weasly and his family.

"Charlie!" I sort of yelled as I ran to meet him.

"Hey! Roz right?"

"Yes. Umm… I am really confused on how to get to our train."

" Yeah it is kind of tricky, but easy once you get it. All you have to do is run strait for the wall that is in between these two platforms. Don't stop or panic. If you do it correctly, then you will be at the Hogwarts express. Just watch me." With that, he grabbed his cart and took a running start towards the wall. As he got closer, I got more scared that he would crash into it, but then he disappeared into the brick wall. It was my turn next. I positioned myself in front of the same wall and took a deep breath. Then I started running towards the wall and then I heard the sound of a train. I looked up and there was the Hogwarts Express in all her glory.

"Wow!" I exclaimed while looking at the activity around me. It was just so overwhelming and it seemed like I had entered another world altogether. There was activity all around me and it seemed like the crowd of people never ended. After gaping at the sight of everything for about a minute or two, I moved in the crowd to look for a way onto the train. Finally I found an opening in the crowd and found my way onto the train. The hallway was quite narrow and it seemed like everyone had found a compartment to sit in. I was looking for one that was empty and I finally found one near the end of the 3rd carriage. I sat down and immediately took out my zune and book to settle in for the long ride to the school. I was very immersed in my book and was blaring Motion City Soundtrack's song "Her Words Destroyed My Planet" that I did not even realize that the door was opening in the compartment or that someone was stepping in. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I think I almost jumped clear off of my seat. I loved up and saw Oliver Woods amused face.

"Holy crap! You scared me Oliver!"

" Sorry. I tried to get your attention, but I guess you did not notice. Mind if I sit in here with you?" I started to blush without realizing it and nodded my head no. He took the seat right across me and the whistle for last call was heard throughout the train.

" How are you enjoying that book about Muggles? I'm sure that they have some things are not correct."

"Actually, they seem to exaggerated mostly on certain things and I am not surprised." I ended with a little laugh and basically feeling like a major dork. The book had actually made me think of how I had thought of earth and my perception on things back then, of course I could not tell him that without revealing what I am and who I am.

The door opened again and in walks three gingered haired guys, one being Charlie. The other two looked the same and I was guessing that they were the twins Fred and George.

"Mind if we join ya Wood?" said one of the twins.

"As long as it is okay with Roz." He said looking at me. I looked around at the big compartment and realized that all of us could fit in here.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" We made room and Oliver wound up next to me, which I did not mind. Introductions were made all around,mostly for my benefit I think. The ride became more fun after that and I finally was able to wake up. The boys were quite interested in my Zune because it is a Muggle device and they have never seen one. So I took out the mini speakers that I had brought and connected them the Zune. I also showed them how it works, which definitely helped me forget about my dream and passed the time. So while the train was chugging along to the school, we listened to my Zune and talked about random things. The guys wanted to know about living a Muggle life and I wanted to know more about Hogwarts, plus without them knowing, getting more info on the wizarding world itself and not giving my true self away.

" So with the school in Colorado, we just lived at home. It's going to be weird living at school."

"You get used to it after your first week. I of course am stuck at school with most of my family,plus I got two more still to come." Remarked Fred or was it George? I'll eventually be able to tell them apart I think.

"Hopefully you get into our house. Gryffindor is a great house and it's like being part of a giant family because everyone in the house is very nice." proclaimed Charlie with a slight grin on his face. The guys chatted on about their summers and eventually moved onto Quidditch. It must have been the lull of the train and the lack of sleep last night, but I must have dozed off. Soon I was transported back to Candoria and that horrible day again. This time, however, it felt very real.

I had gotten to the part where my mom shoved us through the gate, when I felt hands shaking me awake. I awoke suddenly and saw Oliver's face hovering, with concern on it, in front of me. I felt wetness on my cheeks and realized I had been crying. My face suddenly felt hot and I immediately knew I was blushing.

"Are you okay?" the twins asked. I cleaned my glasses because they had tear stains and looked around.

"That must have been some dream, you were making quite the fuss. You had us scared out our Bloody Pants!" exclaimed Charlie. It took me a bit to collect myself and I blew my nose with a hankie that Oliver had handed to me.

"I am so sorry about that y'all! It was just a bad dream. I hope I did not worry you too much." I told them. All of a sudden I started feeling claustrophobic and needed to get out of the small compartment.

"If you gentleman would excuse me, I think I need to find the loo and just walk for a bit."

"I'll join you. I need to use the loo myself and I'm sure you have no idea where it is." I nodded okay and we told the Weasley brothers we would be back soon and walked out of the compartment. We walked in silence for a few minutes and I knew he was thinking about asking me questions that I knew I was prepared to answer. I heard him intake a breath and he seemed to be thinking on how to approach something.

"So Roz. I know that you said that you live with your Aunt Sam. Where are your parents if you don't mind me asking?"

"My parents are Missionary's, basically they help out in poor countries and they had gone to help out in Africa when I was little. Sam is actually a college friend of my mom's and my godmother, so that is why we were left in her care.

"Well a few years ago, we got word that my parents were missing and so we have never given up hope that they are alive and well somewhere." I explained, trying to not sound like it was rehearsed and no big deal. We had finally stopped in front of the restrooms and Oliver turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalind, I'm sorry for what you had to go through. You seem to be holding such a great weight on your shoulders, but you hide it so well with your personality and smile." He squeezed my shoulder, then went into one of the bathrooms. I, myself, went into the other. Looking in the mirror, I was surprised I had not scared anyone with my looks. My hair was a bit of a mess, I guess was thrashing about during my dream. There were red sploshes on my face and my eyes were red from crying. I washed my face and straitened my my hair the best I could. I deemed myself fit to be seen and exited the bathroom. I saw Oliver waiting for me, leaning casually against the wall, looking at me we lock eyes and he starts to smile. I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I smile back, blushing a bit.

"Are you hungry? You slept through the food trolly coming by."

"I'm a bit hungry." I knew I had forgotten to pack a lunch and breakfast was hours ago. My stomach chose at that moment to make a noise. I blushed even redder and Oliver led me to where I could buy some food. The card had a few kids mulling about, some in street cloths and some already in their robes, this one group seemed to be centered around the same house color. One boy, had a face only a mother would love, came over to us. I could see the green emblem on his robe and I recognized it as Slythern from the book I read about the school.

"So Wood, you ready for us to beat your stupid Gryffindors in Quidditch this year?"

"Not at all Flint, as we will be the ones beating you." They were eying each other and it reminded me of back in Candoria when one solider would challenge another. You could also feel the hate and tension in the room.

"Already making friends with the first years?" It was my turn to speak up. I could see Flint eying my like a piece of meat.

"Actually I'm a transfer from the states. It's part of a new wizard/witch exchange program, I'm going to be a third year." I said confidently. Flint's gaze seemed to have stayed the same, but I could tell he was intrigued by me being foreign. Oliver sensed that Flint was interested in me, but not in a good way I would want and he put his arm around me.

"So the lion lackey already has claim the transfer. It's a shame cause I would have shown her what a true winner is like." I could feel the tension flowing through Oliver's body and I decided to listen to his thoughts, which broke one of my rules.

"_No one should treat a women like that although he is right, I do want to ask her out eventually. Right now though, I want to kick this guys arse!_" I was elated on the whole asking me out thing, but right now I had to prevent a fight before we were all expelled before school started. I leaned closer to Oliver and whispered.

"He is not worth it and besides, you really want to get in trouble before the school year ever starts?" I could see he looked puzzled on how I knew he wanted to fight, but his body started to relax and I knew I had helped.

"We shall settle this in a more fitting setting during our game Flint. Let's head back Roz, I have some food left, if the other have not eaten it already." We did not even hear Flint's retort because we had left already. As soon as the door closed, Oliver put his hands back to his side and my shoulder felt a bit empty,but I could still feel the warmth from his arm and it had felt nice. We got back to our compartment and Charlie was taking a nap, while the twins appeared to be playing some sort of chess. Oliver explained that they were playing wizards chess and that he would teach me to play sometime. He handed me a sandwich and told them what had happened back in the dinning car. Charlie woke up somewhere in the middle of the story and Oliver had to restart the story. I sat down in my seat by the window and ate while listening to him talk.

The rest of the trip went without any more incidents and soon it was growing dark outside. Soon we changed into our uniforms and I was starting to get closer. I could see that the guys had Gryffindor Uniforms and hopefully by the end of the night, mine will be like that as well. Fred or George I think saw me staring at their robes.

"Don't worry Roz, I'm sure, wait I'm certain you will get into our house. Your the kind of person that would get into our house." I smiled at that thought and soon we could tell that we were close because Hogsmede came into view. Our train journey was over and I was about to go to my new home for the next year, plus encounter even more adventures, I hope.

Good ending hunh? Next she will be sorted and the fun begins, not that it hasn't. Anyway please tell everyone you kno to read this story and please review :) love you all and live long and prosper (im such a nerd)


	9. Chapter 9

hey readers! sorry for the 1 year delay,but life has been hetic.i was busy at work, started a new realtionship (10 months and going strong) and was busy with school. got fired and now im in a new job,but can't read at work so i decided to satisfy you all with more i have been busy with working at cons and got one comming up in september so i will try my best to post more.

anyhoo

disclaimer: i don't own any harry potter characters or star gate

Chapter 8:

Eat, Drink, And Be Sorted

As soon as the train stopped, I could hear everyone gathering their things and making their way to the exits. The guys and I fallowed suite. We stepped off the train and it seemed like controlled chaos for the students who had been there before, as for the first years they looked a bit confused. I tried to figure out where to go, since I have yet to be sorted. I then spotted Hagrid, who was towering over everyone and had a lantern his hand. I ran up to him, trying to wade through the sea of students, and he recognized me immediately.

"Hello Rosiland! Glad to see your doing better."

"Yes Hagrid I definitely am doing much better now, thank you. I was wondering where do I go?"

"You will come with the first years and someone is meeting us to get you sorted." He pointed to where all the first years were getting into boats, three to a boat it looked like, and I joined two other kids in the next one. One of the kids was blond with green eyes and he looked a bit nervous. The second one, a girl with copper looking hair, looked a bit sea sick and I hoped she aimed over the side of the boat if she did. We finally saw Hogwarts come into the view and it looked so beautiful, but Gothic as well, with the lights on in the windows.

"Wow it almost looks like my old home." I said to myself. We soon reached the dock and started piling out of the boats. We walked up towards the entrance and the door opened. In the orange glow I could see Professor McGonagall and standing next to her was a pale man with shoulder length greasy looking black hair. He immediately gave me the willies.

"Ah, Miss Adams. This is Professor Snape, I know that Professor Flitwick was supposed to sort you,but he got busy with some stuff for the school. So Snape will be taking you into the side room you had been told about to get you sorted, while I get the first years ready."

"Okay." I shyly said. Snape gave me a look that said follow me and I followed him to a small room with a witches, beat up looking hat. I could hear noise coming from another door in the room and I immediately knew it was where the banquet was taking place. I was filled with renewed determination to just get the sorting over with and and hopefully join my friends.

"Just sit on the stool Miss Adams and put on the hat." I was a bit confused on how that was part of the sorting since it was just an old hat, but since I have been told of what I am I just go with it now. I sat on the stool and Snape put the hat on my head. At first nothing happened and then I heard this voice coming from the hat.

"Hmm... a new witch, but just finding out at such an age. Lots of courage, but also sadness and hate from the past. Quite smart and polite. I think you belong in... Gryffindor!" At the last syllable, the had was removed from my head and I breathed a sigh of relief. Snape opened the other door and I went through it. I was hit by a wall of noise and it was definitely a lot to take in. The room was huge and filled with kids of all ages sitting in the rows of huge, long wooden tables. In front of each row was banner: one was green and sliver with a snake, another one was red and gold with a rearing lion, the next one was blue and bronze with a raven,the last one was yellow and black with a badger. I remembered from patches on my friends robes, that Gryffindor was the red and gold. I started toward the tables and looked for the guys.

"Roz over here!" She saw Charlie stand up and indicated where he was.

"So did you get in? Or are we relinquishing you to another house and hopefully not Slythern."

"No Oliver, I'm one of you guys!" They cheered and Charlie gave me a brotherly hug. I sit down next to Charlie and this other guy who introduced himself as Dean Thomas. Oliver was in front of me and I could tell that was very happy. I also saw in front a long table that I guess housed the staff at meals because I saw Professor Snape come in through the with the hat and the stool. He set those down and sat down at the teachers table next to a pale man with a purple turban on his head. The big double doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked in with all the first years trailing behind her, looking nervous and excited all at the same time. The teacher had the first years gather near the front and they sort of crowded around her.

The hat started to sing a tune and I caught a few words here and there, but I was not paying that much attention. Once the song was done, the sorting started. Kid after kid was sorted into each house and every time it happened that certain house would cheer. We gained about ten kids and I cheered along with everyone in my house. It was good to feel like I belonged and I think I have found my place on this planet. Although, I wish I could tell them who I really was. Once all the chaos was down to a dull roar, Dumbledore came up to the podium to make some annoucements.

"I want to welcome you to another great year at Hogwarts! Welcome to all the first years and also to a new third year from America." I heard this and started to slink down in my seat. The good news is that he did not announce who I was and I think it was because I did need to sort of lay low.

"Finally the usual announcements, the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to all students and our caretaker Filtch will not hesitate to hand out detentions if he catches anyone breaking rules of the school. Enjoy the new year and enjoy the feast!" Right after he said those words, the food appeared at the table and the feast began. It reminded me of some of the feasts that we had at home and the homesickness was getting stronger. Does not help that I had that dream last night and this place did remind me of home a bit. Oliver was giving me strange looks and I realized that I was frowning down at my food. I looked up and gave him a smile and I wished that I could tell him everything. During dinner, everyone was talking about their summers or about themselves, well the first years were. The feast slowly died down and soon it was time for us to leave. The heads of the houses led the first years to their rightful area and I just trailed along with Oliver and the Weasleys. The staircases were such a cool thing and I think I even saw some of them moving. I saw the paintings moving also, but I remembered that from last time I was here and it was no big thing for me.

Soon we came upon the seventh floor and stopped in front of the portrait of a fat lady.

"Password"

"Pixie" Chimmed Charlie and the picture swung open to reveal a hallway. We all climbed in and made our way to the common room. It was quite huge with couches, chairs and a huge fireplace. There was gold and red everywhere and it made me feel proud to be in this house. I could see kids of different ages mingling and talking about their summers. I let out a yawn and I guess Oliver took notice cause he pointed to my room. I fallowed some stairs until I saw sign that said 3rd year on the door. I went in and saw four 4-poster beds with red curtains. There were two other girls in the room already and our stuff was in front of the beds,plus our house stuff and uniforms on chairs next to them. I found my bed, near the window which also had a seat on it. The room was empty and then the door burst open. I could hear noise from downstairs. Three girls walked in and started looking for their beds. No one seemed to notice me at first and then this African American walked towards me, her bed was next to mine.

"Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson. I guess we are room mates for this year. I'm also a chaser for our team." we shook hands and I was glad to meet one friendly face here.

"I'm Roz, its nice to meet you. So your on the team with Oliver then." I said with a slight dreamy smile on my face. It must have been noticeable cause this tall blond girl comes over looking a bit annoyed.

"What was that about Oliver Wood?" she said in a demanding tone. I looked at the blond girl with a confused look.

"She was talking to me Rebecca. We all know that you like him, but as I recall he does not return those feelings." Angelina retorted back and I could feel the tension in the room.

"I'm sorry if I stirred up any harsh feelings, but I had talked with Oliver on the train and he was talking about the team that he is on. I was just recognizing one of his team mates, so where were we Angelina?" We started talking and I was pleased to find out that her bed was next to mine, so at least I had a friendly face near me.

Rebecca went over to her bed and sat down. One other girl joined her and they kept looking over at us. I went over to my bed and took out my things to get ready for bed. Angelina came over with another girl with dark skin as well/

"This is Alicia Spinnet, she is also a Chaser and a third year. This is Roz, she just transferred here from the states." We exchanged hellos and started talking. They asked me about what America was like and I told them about certain things, but omitting certain things as well. Soon the lateness got to me and I was ready for bed. I found the washroom or loo as it was called here in England. After changing into my pj's and brushing my teeth, I climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

sorry it seems short,but i think this was a good ending to this chapter. i'm writing the next one and should be done hopfully soon. please review and let me kno what you think :)


End file.
